Sirena
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Theo solo podía recordar las cosas malas de su vida cuando fue convertido en pino...hasta que empieza a escuchar una voz... (Pre cuela de Inevitable)


**Sirena**

Lo último que Theodore Grace vio antes de convertirse en un árbol fue el odio y el desprecio de los monstruos a su alrededor, fue la muerte convertirá en un trueno por su propio padre, fue el conocimiento de saber que ese sería su último segundo de vida. Lo último que vio fue la mirada horrorizada de Luke, la mirada de culpa y pánico de Grover, la mirada bañada en lágrimas de Annabeth.

No eran un buen recuerdo para su muerte.

Durante su tiempo convertido en pino estuvo atormentado por el brillo del trueno, la furia de los monstruos, las lágrimas de Annabeth, el horro de Luke, la culpa de Grover…pero también fue perseguido por la mirada desenfocada de su alcohólica madre, la indiferencia y frialdad de su padre, la soledad de su pequeño hermano quien solo anhelaba un poco de amor de parte de su madre.

Theo no había pensado en aquel niño que hace mucho tiempo le llamaba hermano, no desde que decidió enterrar su recuerdo para dejar de torturarse por su perdida. Sin embargo, su sueño eterno como un pino no lo dejaba descansar. Incluso su mente solía jugarles crueles bromas en las que veía a su pequeño hermano entrenando con otros niños, jugando con lobos, yendo a un extraño campamento nada parecido a lo que Grover había descrito.

Un día los recuerdos simplemente dejaron de llegar. La oscuridad era la única compañía que le quedaba…entonces…entonces escucho _una _voz.

La voz era suave y delicada. Pequeña y fina cual niña. Tenía un armonioso y melódico tono. Era como escuchar un embrujo. Theo no puede evitar pensar en las sirenas. Aquellos mitológicos seres que encantaban a los pobres incautos a través de la hermosura de sus voces.

La encantadora voz comenzó hablando de su madre. Siempre hablaba de su madre, como si ella fuera lo más preciado que existía en el universo. De cierta forma la envidie, mi madre había sido una verdadera perra pero la madre de la sirena podría ser confundida con un ángel.

Al pasar un tiempo, (no sé cuanto porque todo se siente diferente cuando eres un pino), la pequeña sirena lloro mientras me hablaba. Esta vez no era sobre su madre. Esta vez me confesó que acaba de enterarse de quien era su padre y de lo injusto que había sido vivir todo ese tiempo con su padrastro. La furia me había embargado al oírla hablar de las golpizas e insultos, de los malos tratos y las terribles promesas que ese asqueroso ser le había dicho.

Mi pequeña sirena soporto toda la tortura solo para que su madre no salga lastimada. No pude evitar el querer tener nuevamente una forma física con la que pudiera abrazarla y protegerla de todo, alejarla de las cruelmente amables manos de su madre. Ninguna madre debería permitir lo que esa mujer permite que ocurra con mi sirenita.

Poco después vino a despedirse, dijo algo de tener que ir a cumplir con una misión y que no sabía si lograría regresar.

Fue un largo tiempo, tan largo que Theo llego a pensar que su pequeña sirena había muerto. Pero no fue así.

La siguiente vez que la escucho, ella estaba llorando otra vez. Había cumplido con su misión y descubierto que alguien a quien ella quería mucho les había traicionado.

Luego se despidió, dijo que debía volver con su madre y que estaría de regreso el próximo verano.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que regresara.

Cuando ella volvió siguió hablándole. Le conto de su nuevo hermano y de las emociones encontradas que le generaba. Le explico el cómo estaban cambiando las cosas por ahí. Cómo su mejor amigo había desaparecido durante su importante misión y como su mejor amiga le había convencido de ir a rescatarlo.

Nuevamente fue un largo tiempo hasta que ella regreso. Pero cuando lo hizo pudo sentir un cálido abrigo. Theo nunca había sentido algo así.

La calidez que lo embargaba era tan grande que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Al despertar no sabe muy bien donde está, pero frente a él se encuentra la niña más encantadora que alguna vez había visto. Sus negros cabellos caían como ondas sobre sus hombros, su pequeña nariz tenía unas cuantas pecas, sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos y sus ojos era del verde más profundo que alguna vez había visto.

_-¿Quién eres?-_la escucha susurrar y con eso sabe que se trata de _SU_ sirena.

_-Theodore…Theo, hijo de Zeus-_responde el chico en tono ronco, no se ha escuchado a sí mismo en mucho tiempo.

La niña lo mira con tranquilidad, ella de alguna forma ya sabía quién era él.

Entonces la vio sonreír y Theo supo que estaba perdido. Por qué a partir de ese día él se aseguraría de ser el único dueño de sus sonrisas.

Poco sabía Theo que en su camino habrían una gran cantidad de pruebas. Poco sabía Theo que cuando pensara que al fin tenía a su pequeña sirena, esta le seria arrebataba por su loca madrastra divina.

Theo no sospechaba que aquel hermano en el que no había pensado hace mucho tiempo volvería a cruzarse en su camino…dispuesto a quedarse con la hermosa sirena de ojos verdes.

**T&amp;P**

Lalalalalalala holas!

Espero les haya gustado. Esto es como la Pre-cuela de mi fic "Inevitable" y sí, acabo de adelantar algo de lo que pasara wahahahahahahaha

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Sean buenas personas y déjenme un review ˆ-ˆ *les pongo la mirada del gatito con botas de Sherk*


End file.
